


Hide-and-seek

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, the knights being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur is chasing Merlin, and the knights decide to get involved.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Hide-and-seek

"Give it back Merlin!" 

Servants and councilmen dodged out the way of the Prince as he came careering down the corridors after his servant. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his shirt wasn't buttoned up which earned a fair few disapproving glances. 

Said servant wasn't at all bothered, "Catch me if you can!" he called 

Merlin burst out through the front gates, nearly crashing straight into Gwaine who raised his eyebrows and shouted, "I'll hold him off!" after the fast retreating form of his friend 

Merlin chuckled as he continued to run towards the knights training field, (no magic involved whatsoever to speed him up), he was nearly at the forest when a huge weight slammed into his shoulder and knocked him to the floor. 

"Hey!" he squealed angrily as he tried to squirm away from Percival, who had pushed him off the path. 

The larger man held a finger to his lips, "Come on, come this way and Arthur won't find you." 

Merlin grinned as he followed Percival through the woods, keeping his ears pricked for any sign of Arthur Pendragon stumbling through the undergrowth. 

After a few minutes they met Lancelot, who beckoned for Merlin to follow him," Percy can hold Arthur off for a bit, you come with me." 

Merlin laughed softly, "So you're all on my side?" 

Percy winked playfully at Merlin, "Naturally." 

Then they heard the cracking of twigs a few metres away, "Go!" hissed Percy and Lancelot half dragged Merlin deeper into the forest. 

Almost half an hour later, Merlin was still running, or rather, hiding up a tree with Gwaine. He had gone from knight to knights, each of them leading Merlin away and then distracting Arthur. It was like some obscure game of hide-and-seek and it was brilliant fun. 

Just as Merlin was about to let his guard down the branch beneath him snapped. 

He screamed as he fell what felt like miles to the ground. As the floor rushed up to meet him he felt strong arms around him.

Merlin opened his eyes and found himself looking into the face of Arthur Pendragon. 

"Alright there Merlin?" asked Arthur with a grin, "You bloody damsel in distress." 

"I am not-" 

"Aaaaaw, and Arthur is the charming Prince!" cooed Elyan, "This is just too cute! A lovely fairytale ending." 

"Yeah!" called Gwaine, "Now we just need the Prince to kiss the Princess…" 

Merlin froze, and was about to leap out of Arthur's arms before the Prince put a hand under his chin, turning him round to face him. 

"May I?"


End file.
